


Violet

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Interior Decorating, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: Draco had decided to redecorate Grimmauld, first up was their bedroom. Now Harry liked the green Draco had painted it last year, but apparently the green was old and boring, so now it was to be purple.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

> And more :)

“What do you think of this violet?” Asked Draco, holding up various different shades of purple. To Harry, they all looked just that, purple. “I think it’s very purple,” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

Draco had decided to redecorate Grimmauld, first up was their bedroom. Now Harry liked the green Draco had painted it last year, but apparently the green was old and boring, so now it was to be purple.

Rolling his eyes, Draco let out a huff of frustration and placed the swatches down on the kitchen counter, turned his body towards his husband and placed his hand on his hip. “Really, Harry?” He sighed.

Clearing his throat, Harry walked towards the blond and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I think you should paint it whatever colour you want to paint it, I’m easy.” He smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Draco’s lips.

Draco smirked at him, licking his lips. “Yes you are, and think how good you’d look all tan and abs laying across my _violet_ bed.” He whispered, winking at Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.

“Oh,” Harry said, his mind supplying countless of his own images, he returned the smirk. “Violet is perfect.”


End file.
